Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan is Elena Gilbert's and Caroline Forbes's ex-boyfriend. Elena broke up with him after her parents died, but he still cares about her. He also has lingering feelings for Caroline. Matt is employed at the Mystic Grill as a busboy and is the quarterback of the Mystic Falls High School football team. He resides at 749 Birch Street. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Matt was born in Mystic Falls to Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. He had an older sister, Vicki Donovan. Because their mothers were best friends, Matt knew Elena Gilbert since infancy. They grew up being really close friends and they started dating in their teens. When Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed time alone. He still hoped they could be together, but it was not likely to happen. Season One At the start of a new school year, Matt saw that Elena was attracted to a mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. He was jealous as he believed that he and Elena still had a chance to be together. When his sister Vicki was attacked, he saw Stefan at the hospital but he mysteriously disappeared. Matt remained suspicious of him. He started to warm up to Stefan a little more when he joined the football team. , at the hospital.]] Matt was also grateful when Stefan found Vicki and she disappeared (when it was Damon Salvatore who took her). Matt still showed he had feelings for Elena and Bonnie tried to help him move on. Not long afterwards, Vicki went missing again. Along with search-parties, Matt tried to find her and was relieved when Jeremy Gilbert called him over to his house where Vicki was. When she became a vampire, Stefan tried to help her, but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to leave her alone. When she disappeared again, Matt was questioned by Sheriff Forbes of her supposed whereabouts, but like everyone else, he had no clue where she had gone. He found a note at his house "written" by Vicki that said she left town. At Caroline's party, Stefan explained to Matt that he was just trying to help his sister, but Matt told him Vicki was unreliable like her mother. Later, Caroline turned up drunk because she was heart-broken by something Damon had told her. Matt tried to cheer her up and eventually had to take her home. She did not want to be alone, so he had to spend the night with her. Matt started working at the Mystic Grill. Caroline talked about a washed-out football player, Ben, and how he is working as a bartender. Matt was offended by this and Caroline left, saying that they didn't give each other a chance. Matt caught her when she was crossing the street and kissed her. They started going out afterwards. They were caught in a heated moment by Matt's mother, who had returned home after her boyfriend left her. Kelly didn't like Caroline very much and called her "Matt's rebound girl". Caroline decided they go on a double-date with Elena and Stefan but the date went wrong for her when Matt and Elena went on about childhood memories. Stefan let Matt drive his car with Caroline but when they came back to the Salvatore Boarding House, Matt found his mom making out with Stefan's brother Damon. He was extremely upset with her, telling her that she was the adult and she should behave like one. Kelly and Matt were in for devastating news when Caroline and her mother Sheriff Forbes came with news that Vicki's body had been found in a terrible storm. Even though Caroline wanted to comfort him, Matt wanted to be left alone, but ended up crying in Elena's arms. .]] His relationship with her mother took the final straw when he caught her making out with Tyler Lockwood. He and Tyler got into a fight which was stopped by Tyler's father Mayor Lockwood. When they got home, Matt told his mother to get out of his house because he was better of without her in his life. He did not accept her apologies. Matt was supposed to be Caroline's escort in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, but he could not make it due to his work schedule. He was with her for the Founder's Day Parade. He left the Mystic Grill with Tyler and Caroline when Mayor Lockwood asked them to leave because he was worried for his son's safety. When Tyler heard an unpleasant and painful noise, he sent the car off the road. All three passengers survived but Caroline had to be taken to the hospital for surgery. Her injuries were severe, and Matt, Tyler and her mother wait for any news of her. Season Two Matt stayed at the hospital to await 's results from the accident. After a visit from , Caroline started to get better quickly, much to Matt and 's great relief. Unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal, but when killed her, Caroline became a vampire after drinking blood herself. Matt visited her in the hospital, where he found her unhappy. He pulled back the curtains to bring light into the room, put Caroline ran to the shadows. He didn't understand what was happening and left. At the carnival, Caroline told Matt she had been discharged early. He was happy about that when he gave her a hug, she began to acted strangely again, and he started to believed she was losing interest. He sneaked into her room to talk to her about how she was acting and he admitted that he was in love with her, and was afraid she didn't love him anymore but she proved him wrong by kissing him. They hugged and Caroline was able to resist the urge to bite him. Caroline's inability to go out in the sun put a strain on her relationship with Matt. Stefan convinced Bonnie to help her by creating another Lapis Lazuli. Aimee Bradley started flirting with Matt, annoying Caroline and she compelled her to go away. Matt thought she was being rude. Later on, Caroline asked Matt if he was mad at her and he admitted that he thought they were past her insecurities. He told her how he felt about her and asked what more she needed. Caroline promised that she didn't need anything else and apologized, promising that there will be no more drama. They kissed and headed off into the woods together. They started making out but when Matt cut himself, Caroline lost control and attacked him. Stefan stopped her as a wolf attacked them, but at Tyler's arrival, it left. Caroline then compelled Matt to forget what she did and that an animal attacked him. At the Mystic Grill, Aimee started talking to Matt again. Caroline decided to break up with Matt and made a big deal out of it, forcing him to break up with her. Matt helped out at the Lockwood Mansion for the Masquerade Ball, and discussed with Tyler Caroline's strange behavior. Later on, is shown compelling Matt to have Tyler kill him at any cost because she needed a werewolf now that had killed . Matt almost breaks a fight with Tyler at the masquerade ball, but Caroline knocks him unconscious before he has the chance to make Tyler kill him. Though he was stopped, another girl, Sara, who was also compelled, attacked Tyler after his failure and died in the process, thus activating his transformation. Afterwards, he is guilt stricken by what happened, with no memory of being compelled to do so, and apologizes to Tyler. He later drops by Caroline's house to visit her. In The House Guest, Caroline sings to Matt an d he kisses her into front of everyone in the Grill. They start making out in the bathroom, but are interrupted by the chaos caused by Jonas Martin. Caroline tries to fight him, but Jonas used his powers on her, Matt tried to save her, and Jonas stabbed him in the neck. As he lay dying, Caroline gives him her blood to save him. After he wakes up, Caroline confesses to him that she is a vampire. Matt then remembers Vicki saying something about vampires when she had her accident and thinks that Caroline had something to do with it. In Know Thy Enemy Matt stays away from Caroline, he meets Sheiff Forbes and damands on how she converd up Vicki death by the hands of a vampire.Now he came to Caroline house.He demands that she tell him what happened to Vicki and everything about her. After Caroline has told him everything, he tells her that he doesn't want to remember any of it because he doesn't want to look at her and see what she really is after she compells him it was later revealed a setup by sheiff forbes to find out everything on vampires. Matt takes Caroline to the 60s Decade Dance under Sheriff Forbes orders,he is still having a hard time being around Caroline due to the fact that he still knows that she is a vampire as well as Tyler being a werewolf. In The Last Day Matt once agian is talking with Sheriif Forbes. He later seems to have a change of heart and calls Caroline supposedly to tell her everything and then follows Damon. He finds Damon at the Tomb and sees him fight with the warlock Maddox. As Damon is losing, Matt kills Maddox using a rifle and wooden bulletsafterwards Damon knocks him out.After he wakes up he witness Tyler werewolf transfomation and runs with Caroline down in the lockwood celler. Relationships Elena Gilbert Matt and Elena used to be in a relationship, though the stress of her parents' deaths resulted in them splitting up as she needed some time to work things out. Matt confides in Bonnie that he would like to continue his relationship with Elena, but suspects that it may be too late. Elena describes their relationship as "that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more". She tells Stefan that their relationship wasn't passionate. While he may no longer be in a relationship with Elena and may even start to be realising that they may never get back together, Matt is sure to let Stefan know that he'd still do anything for Elena. It seems that the pair have known each other all their lives, and were each other's 'firsts' for a lot of things. Matt also reveals that they were best friends at one point Caroline Forbes Matt mentions that he has known Caroline since the first grade although he did not like her very much. After verbal assaults by Damon, Caroline gets drunk and tells Matt her problems. He and her befriend each other after Matt tells her he knows what it is like to be alone. Though it had a rocky start, Matt and Caroline begin dating each other. Caroline is often jealous due to Elena and Matt's history as they are still close even now. After Caroline is turned in a vampire, he notices a major change in her and believes she's avoiding him, but he admits that he loves her. she drinks his blood when he cuts himself and she compels him to forget that he saw her face change and he later breaks up with her, thinking she has jealousy issues. Vicki Donovan Vicki is Matt's older sister, and he seems to care for her a great deal, staying by her side in the hospital while she recovers from her attack, rushing to find her when she goes missing on a couple of occasions, and heading straight for the Gilbert house to help her when he learns that she's in trouble. Vicki tells Damon Salvatore that their mother is never around and that they never knew their father, suggesting that the siblings are all each other really has in the way of family worth depending on, and that Matt is really the only person who cares enough to look out for her. However, during the time she spends with Damon there is a suggestion that Vicki resents Matt on some level for being the successful 'golden boy' who is set to go to college on a football scholarship, while she sees nothing in her own future. While he certainly doesn't seem happy about Tyler making sexual advances towards Vicki he has less of a problem with Jeremy Gilbert having a relationship with her. ''See Also'' *Caroline and Matt *Elena and Matt *Tyler and Matt Gallery Season 1 Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-zroerig_044811-dabb5b-281x374.jpg|Matt at school. Mattblood.jpg|Matt covered with blood. MattDonovan.jpg|Matt at the Mystic Grill. Matt 1.png|Matt with Bonnie. Matt 2.png Matt 3.png|Matt with Caroline. Caroline and matt 3 history repeating.jpg Matt.jpg Season 2 Aimeecarolinematt.jpg Vlcsnap-00013.jpg matt005.jpg.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-024.png|Matt in The House Guest Season2-the-house-guest-015.png Season2-the-house-guest-002.png HouseGuest010.jpg|Matt watches Caroline at The Grill. HouseGuest011.jpg|Matt still watching.. 2.16additional2.jpg|Matt and Caroline. 2.16additional3.jpg|Matt with Caroline. Know-Thy-Enemy 4 Matt-asks-truth.png TheLastDance09.jpg TheLastDance10.jpg TheLastDance11.jpg TheLastDance12.jpg TheLastDance13.jpg TheLastDance15.jpg TheLastDance16.jpg TheLastDance17.jpg TheLastDance18.jpg TheLastDance19.jpg Novels In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt", not "Donovan", and like the series, he is Elena's ex. Also Vicki is not his sister in the novels. Matt Honeycutt's father is dead and his mother is only briefly mentioned and is completely dissimilar to Kelly Donovan. Trivia * In the books, Matt learns that Stefan and Damon are vampires and that Elena has become a vampire and needs blood. * In the series, Matt does not know about the supernatural or that Caroline is a vampire. * Matt is not the brother of Vicki in the books. In the series, he takes care of Vicki and his mother. * Matt accepts the relationship of Elena with Stefan in the books and in the series. * In the book, Matt becomes the Stefan's best friend, but in the series Matt's best friend is Tyler. * In the series he often shortens people's names, calling Vicki "Vick", Tyler "Ty", Jeremy "Jere", Caroline "Care", and Bonnie "Bon". Appearances Here is a list of episodes featuring Matt Donovan. * He didn't appeared in several episodes: :Family Ties, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Miss Mystic Falls, Blood Brothers, Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed, , Katerina,' 'The Dinner Party and Klaus (episode). :He appears in 17 episodes during season 1, but only 16 during season 2. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers